greenmousestudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Bartholomew (Disney)
Bartholomew is one of Ratigan's (now former) henchmen in Disney's 1986 film The Great Mouse Detective. He is currently allies with other Disney toons including Riley Andersen and Jordan as of Disney-Pixar's 1990 traditionally-animated film Inside Out and its 1995-1997 ABC Saturday Morning television spinoff series The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show. Appearances The Great Mouse Detective Bartholomew is an alcoholic. He was constantly seen drinking from a beer mug and became disappointed whenever he ran out. During Ratigan's song, when Ratigan dumped a bottle of champagne into his water fountain, Bartholomew got very excited and immediately ran over to the fountain, where he started drinking from it. Then, Ratigan kicked him, and Bartholomew fell in and started swimming around in it. When Ratigan talks about his history with Basil, Bartholomew started crying about the part that Ratigan never had a moments peace in mind. Later, when they are finishing up a verse of the song, he drunkenly says, "To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat!", which makes Ratigan very mad (as he despises being called a rat). He threw him outside the hideout and summoned Felicia with a bell. However, Bartholomew was too drunk to notice her, and she easily caught and ate him. After a short period of mourning from the other henchmen, Ratigan suggested that they finish the song before he had Felicia eat the rest of them, which they do out of fright. However, it was unknown if Bartholomew is still alive or not in the actual movie but, luckily, it turns out that Bartholomew tickles Felicia in her stomach innards causing her to spit him out as a hairball as his successful plan to escape Ratigan's wrath. Inside Out (1990 Disney film) When Bartholomew returned to the big screen in Disney-Pixar's 1990 traditionally-animated feature film Inside Out, In one scene (animated by Frans Vischer (Bartholomew) and Mark Henn (Riley) and Tom Sito (Jordan/Jordan's Emotions) of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida in collaboration with Phil Nibbelink (Bartholomew/Riley Andersen/Jordan) and Nancy Beiman (Riley's Mom) of Pizazz Pictures London Limited), he is seen drinking a large cup of root beer and eating two pepperoni pizza slices with Jordan (while Jordan eats his pizza slice and drinks his medium cup of cola) at the audience of the San Francisco ice arena but when Riley Andersen falls down on the seat of her hockey player outfit, Bartholomew laughs at her for this! ("Oooh, Riley go Boom!!") That did it! When Riley quits hockey until further notice and Jordan was the one who thinks it was actually cute but Bartholomew already thinks it is funny! Then, after Riley and her mother left the ice arena, Bartholomew asks the cashier for a free root beer refill in which the cashier accepts and Bartholomew finally gets his free refill of root beer. In one scene (animated by Wally Micati (Bartholomew) and Kathie O'Rourke (Bartholomew/Riley Andersen) with Helen McAdam (Jordan) of Walt Disney Animation Australia PTY, Limited), Bartholomew and Jordan were looking for Riley Andersen on all sidewalks of Riley's new neighborhood not realizing that she already left her new home without her parents noticing then Jordan suddenly day dreams about finally on his first date with Riley Andersen until Bartholomew kicks Jordan in the seat of his clothes to snap him out of it ("Jordan! Snap out of it and keep looking for Riley!!") and they keep on looking for Riley. Then in During the "happy epilogue" ending (animated by Glen Keane (Bartholomew/Jordan/Riley/Father's Emotions) and Tony Fucile (Jordan/Riley/Riley's Mom/Riley's Dad) and David Pruiksma (Mother's Emotions) of Walt Disney Feature Animation Glendale), Bartholomew later re-appeared once again as he apologized to Riley Andersen for "acting like such a dweeb" in which she accepts and all is forgiven before saying hello to Jordan as they finally know each other's name as Riley Andersen enters the ice rink for her first hockey game in San Francisco. The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show Bartholomew made his first television animation appearance in the Riley and Jordan TV special, A Riley and Jordan Halloween, where he is dressed up as a man in jailhouse stripes while enjoying trick-or-treating with Bonkers D. Bobcat (who is dressed up as a werewolf), Milo Murphy (who is dressed up as a vampire), Riley Andersen (who is dressed up as Joy) and Jordan (who is dressed up as Stevie Young from AC/DC) with Max Goof (who is dressed up as Powerline) as their bodyguard and, as Jeremy Johnson (for his "visit to the haunted fun house" story) and Candace Flynn-Fletcher (for her "the wrath of the crazy mime girl" story) and Max Goof (for his "curse of the were-goof" story), He and Bonkers and Milo and Riley and Jordan did not like those three due to them being not too scary at all! When Max Goof is more determined then ever, Max Goof tells the five the most scariest story of them all where the five are dressed up in their 50's clothing and steal any plate (or box) of food they can get their hands on for three meals a day (including pizza, cheesy chicken sandwiches, candy and cupcakes) and every day was the same until a sweet aroma came into their hideout and lured them to a sweet fry cook on a fast food vending cart and they stole from the sweet fry cook's cart unaware that the fry cook is actually Banzai in disguise sent by Shenzi and Ed. After eating the food they stole from the sweet fry cook's cart, the sweet aroma strikes again and, this time, it hypnotizes the five of them and lures them to the outskirts of town where they see the sweet fry cook's mansion and they open the door and let the sweet fry cook out, they split up while Milo Murphy stays with Bartholomew. While searching for more fast food, Bonkers gets sent up the ceiling by a net, Riley Andersen gets drifted away by a sliding wall then Jordan falls through a trap door leaving only two left remaining which are Milo Murphy and Bartholomew and then Bartholomew smells the sweet aroma only for the two to realize it is a trap laid by the three hyenas! Bartholomew starts to run for his life, losing Milo Murphy in the dark in the process and then Bartholomew found the fast food on a table and was about to eat it until the sweet fry cook comes in to where he is and shows what's in the oven that are four others baked in soufflés much to Bartholomew's horror ("Bartholomew, Help Us!!!!") and the sweet fry cook reveals his true identity as it turns out to be really Banzai disguised as the sweet fry cook and, with Shenzi and Ed by Banzai's side, they chase Bartholomew with forks and, as one of the forks catapult Bartholomew towards the hyenas, he crashed into the hyenas like bowling pins and they fall down the cellar only for Bartholomew to lock the cellar door and, as he finally runs out of the mansion and back home, the three hyenas cornered him from behind his back and as he is about to run back home, Banzai grabs Bartholomew and is made into the three hyenas' next soufflé and Max's ultimate scary story ever really scared the living daylights out of Bartholomew, Bonkers, Milo, Riley, Jordan and now Timon and Pumbaa who were listening to Max's scary story as they scream in terror running up the stairs to hide under the covers while Timon and Pumbaa hide inside the closet next to the bed! Then when Max is creeped out by Banzai with a box not realizing it was actually Mickey Mouse in a costume with a box of large pizza, he joined seven other toons to hide with them. It turns out that, in A Riley and Jordan Halloween, it was revealed that Bartholomew has a terrible fear of hyenas! When he appeared again in another Riley and Jordan TV special, A Riley and Jordan Christmas, we see Bartholomew dressed up as an elf to the San Francisco Mall's department store Santa because he loves Christmas very much as many other toons across the world. Later in the "Mammoth Lakes Ski Resort Arrival" sequence in A Riley and Jordan Christmas, Bartholomew re-appears at the Mammoth Lakes Ski Resort as one of Riley and Jordan's friends spending his vacation at one condo occupied by Bonkers D. Bobcat and Fawn Deer and Fall-Apart Rabbit right next door to Riley and Jordan's condos and across the street from Mickey's condo and he joined the other Disney toons to give Riley and her family and Jordan a Christmas vacation they will remember of all time and it worked successfully. Trivia * His name was the name Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher originally gave to Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. * In Disney's 1986 traditionally-animated film The Great Mouse Detective, he was voiced by Barrie Ingham, who also voiced Basil. * He is currently voiced by Charlie Adler as of Disney-Pixar's 1990 traditionally-animated film Inside Out and its 1995-1997 ABC Saturday Morning television spinoff series The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show. * In the first Riley and Jordan TV special, A Riley and Jordan Halloween, it was revealed that, due to being creeped out by Max Goof's ultimate scary story ever, Bartholomew really has a terrible fear of hyenas including Shenzi, Banzai and Ed from Disney's highest-grossing traditionally-animated feature film of 1994 entitled The Lion King. * In the second Riley and Jordan TV special, A Riley and Jordan Christmas, Bartholomew loves Christmas as much as many other toons across the world and his part-time job at the San Francisco Mall as the elf to the department store Santa about a week and a half before joining the other Disney toons and Riley and her parents and Jordan and his family on their Christmas vacation to the Mammoth Lakes Ski Resort in Mammoth Lakes, California! Gallery An Image Gallery of Bartholomew from Disney's 1986 film "The Great Mouse Detective"!! Bartholomew_with_Bill_the_Lizard_and_One_of_Ratigans_Thugs.png|Bartholomew with two of Ratigan's thugs (including Bill the Lizard!!) Bartholomew_Drink_Outage_Moment.jpg|Bartholomew, after his beer mug is totally empty! Bartholomew_Drinks_At_The_Fountain.png|Bartholomew drinks Champagne out of the fountain Bartholomew_Drunken_after_drinking_Too_Much_Champange.png|Bartholomew drunk Bartholomew_Heartbroken_in_Tears_Part_01.png|Bartholomew heartbroken after hearing the sad part of Ratigan's backstory (Part 1 of 2) Bartholomew_Heartbroken_in_Tears_Part_02.png|Bartholomew heartbroken after hearing the sad part of Ratigan's backstory! (Part 2 of 2) Bartholomew_says_To_Ratigan_The_Worlds_Greatest_Rat.png|"To Ratigan, The World's Greatest Rat!" (UH-OH!!) Bartholomew_Still_Drunk_after_Too_Much_Champange.png|Uh-oh, Bartholomew!! Now, You're In Trouble!! Bartholomew_gets_confronted_by_Ratigan_for_calling_him_a_rat.png|Ratigan: I AM NOT A RAT!!!! (Sorry, Bartholomew, but you have been warned about Ratigan's wrath!!) Bartholomew_after_Ratigan_throws_him_out.png|Bartholomew after Ratigan throws him out of his lair and before he is swallowed whole by Felicia (UH-OH!!) Bartholomew_UH-OH.jpg|Could this be the end of Bartholomew...? Bartholomew_gets_swallowed_whole_by_Felicia.png|The Last Moments of Bartholomew... until Felicia spits him out like a hairball in the aftermath of the original 1986 Disney film that he appeared in!! | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Disney related content Category:Disney Characters